Torture 3: New Assassin
by FireCloud39000
Summary: It's been 2 years since the drama of Hunter trying to kill ms. Mowz, Hunter go's back out with hatred and frigidos to finish the job. meanwhile Rainbow dash messes with an Hartred, an assassin, He goes after her in hoping of killing her. But maybe a little shy pony can talk him out of it . i couldnt think of a better summery DX
1. Chapter 1

**HIIIIII i couldnt wait to write dis (do to the fact my xbox live stop working for some reason) so i wrote early! This cantans ponys and mario characters so no hate mr lvl luigi! enjoy,no flame, just read!**

2 Years, 2 years since the death of her close friends and the horrible time living in a tree house knowing that someone is out to kill her. Ms Mowz laid in bed and sighed flustrated, college is tough, she just turned 18 two months ago and work has gotten harder, she looked alittle older too, she was taller( like mario) her hair color is more white, and her voice was allitle deeper. She also studied japeanese and spanish so she can speak it.

She was working on science, history, and worse...algerbra, she couldnt stand math. 8 Minutes later she felt something wasnt over, Hunter, That friking assassin that came after was dead but she felt that there was another one... much _**worse**_. A pony. But not a normal pony. An _**assassin!**_

**PONYVILLE 12:00 PM**

Rainbowdash flew sonic the hedgehog style past towns square trying to outfly somepony else, She was litarely freaking out, whoever it was really wanted to kill her, tears fly threw her cheeks looking back seeing him smilening and calling her name " OOOHHH RAINBOW DASH! COME ON! I JUST WANT YOUR HEAD!" He joked with a slitly deep voice "PLLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE" rainbow cried. She flew towards twilight sparkles's treehouse in hope of escaping him.

Twilight and spike was sorting books in the right oder after a misshap with a spell, they was relaxing sorting the books till- "HIDE ME PLEASE!" Twilight turned around startled by the outburst "Why?" "JUST HIDE ME!" Dash jumped under one of the couchs that was under the window "_**where are you!" **_Twilight and Spike stoped in there tracks at the pagasis at the window, he was gray and black with the same hair like big mac( or my deviantart) and had a knife in his hand( ponys can balance on two hooves) _**"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST TRY TO HUMILEYATE ME IN FRONT OF ATHER PONEE'S ?! WHEN I FIND YOU ILL MAKE SURE YOUR DEATH IS SLOW AND PAINFUL!" **_The pony assassin teleport away from the window making the enderman sound.

Rainbow dash cralled from under the couch "Is he gone?" Dash asked" yeah he's gone! who was that! Rainbow what did you do!" Twilight yelled angry, she startled seeing a pony with a knife thretining to kill someone(i mean some_**pony**_) "That was H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-" Twilight slaps her "HATRED!" Twilight tillted her head confused "Hatred? Who is Hatred? why is he trying to kill you?" Rainbow dash looked around making sure no one was around "Well, i was hanging with the wonderbolts for some reason and we was going to the training hall. I saw somepony attacking another saying something about payment, so, i wanted to empress the wanderbolts, i bucked him in the chest, i threw some punches at him but he caught my last one and threw me to a wall, He saw spitfire laugh allitle bit and *sniff* He got made a yelled 'YOU THINK THATS FOONNY' and slit spitfire's throught, everypony tryed to run but he threw his knife and lightning dust's head, i bucked him again and he got pissed and chast me all the way here!" Dash sobed. Twilight wasnt made anymore, just afraid for her friends life "well if he noes your here you need to leave ponyville!" "Then were should i go?" "Sweet Apple Acres, applejack went in martail arts training for 2 years, staying with her would be safer, ill warn the Princess about you and hatred" "Thats the problem, Hatred is part of the CKSA, nobody knows where he'll be" "Then ill tell everyone if they see him, tell him your in minecraftia mining for rarity? good enough?" Twilight said "ok, but im still going to applejack's!" Rainbow then ran out of the door and flew off.

"I used to be in the Conterlot Kingdom Secret Assassin's" Twilight turned around looking at spike on the couch twirling a dagger around his fingure tips "yeah, i left a year ago after i meet you" "but...why?" "1) Beacuse i was tired of sneaking off to the clan 2) i was killing innecant ponies" spike said "i still have the suit-" "wait spike... i think i know how Rainbow dash can stay safe..."

Hatred flew down to conterlot as fast as sonic the hedghog looking for chillidogs(LOL). He stoped at the entrince to a underground cellar, he teleported down to the main floor of the celler in front of soomepony "i need something" Hatred sayed to the pony in front of him "i need my best friend for this mission... i need Hunter Koopa"

**sorry the ending was bad, i had no time left to finish it. Next chapter i promise will be better! and longer**

**EPIC OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATING TORTURE 3 CAUSE I WANT TOO,DEAL WITH IT! OH AND HATRED HAS AN ACCENT... GUESS IT IN THE REVEIWS!**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD!" Hatred yelled in complete anger "He was killed by zack castilla koopa, zacherystylo's friend" TThe black pony in front of Hatred said " so, should i kill both of dem zhin, fear?" Hatred said in his accent. Fear face hooved "God that accent is anyoing!" Fear said "you know i cont stop fum talkin like zhis" Hatred commited "i'm tryn to speek moe like the other pony's" Fear face hoffed again, sometimes Hatred is an idiot sometimes "getting off subject, I also stumble into hearing his body was never found" Fear said. Hatred laughed "everyone knows that shape sifters never truly die! dere dead for about two years" Hatred said "well then, how do we found him?" "Dumbass i can teleport! im able to find anyplace anytime with my mind!" After saying that Hatred teleported somewhere no one knows.

**SWEET APPLE ACRES 12:00 AM**

Rainbow dash twisted and turned in her guest bed, knowing that an assassin was coming after her gave her almost complete nightmares.

_**Rainbow walk/trotted down ponyville roud, she was alone, the clouds were gray and the was nopony in was in site. She then heard a voice that scared her nearly to the piont of death "**_**OHH RAINBOW DASH!" **_**Dash turned around wimpuring, her ears droped "You shouldve left it all alone" Dash turned around and ran, she tryed to fly but something kept holding her down. "she shouldve just left, spitfire, lightning dust, and Rainbow dash wouldnt be killled if she just left from the ally" "PLEASE HATRED IM SORRY!" Dash sobbed, she felt a sharp pain in her leg, Rainbow fell to the ground sobbing, she saw a dagger was thrown at her hoof/leg "**_**damn his good throwing skills"**_** Dash thought. She turned around seeing him over her, with a wicked grin "never mess with an assassin rainbow" he snatch the dgger from her lower hoof and put slide it down her neck lightly to her chest Rainbow's heart was beeting fast "p-please hatred! dont do this! im sorry!" "'sorry' dousnt stop you death" hatred then brung the dagger up and slamed it down on her chest.**_

Rainbow dash jumped strait up in her bed shaking and sobbing lightly, what he said playing over and over in her head "_**never mess with an assassin"**_. Hatred was right, she shouldve never angered him. She looked at her clock, 1:00 am, Rainbow got out of the bed and trotted down to the bathroom. She cut on the sink and splashed water on her face "okay rainbow, your safe here, applejack nows martial arts, Hatred is bieng told im in minecraftia, its all good rainbow... its al..." Rainbow looked up and screamed, she saw the face off hatred smiling at her "_**youll never escape!" **_Dash punched the mirror shattering it. She started breathing hevily, she took a deep breathe "OKAY IM GOING CRAZY!" she shrieked. She walked out of the bathroom heading to her guest room, she yawned "Maybe some sleep would calm me down..." she jumped onto the guest bed and drifted to sleep.

Zack and Kima(zero) was walking down to ms Mowz's house to see house she was doing since that time with hunter chasing her, after five min the was at her front door. Kima knocked on mowz door, The door opened to see a taller and older Ms Mowz "Yeah?" "HI Mowz! just wanted to see how you was doing since...that time" Zack said. Zack and Kima made there way into her house and sat on her couch "yeah, im doin fine, im trying to gradurate college, im trying to take martial arts like nearly everyone's doing EPICYOSHI39000!" (**(A/N how the fck did she do that 0.0) **"other then that im good, all i need is to learn latin, dutch and Equstrian, i see Kima's doing fine after bieng stabed" Ms Mowz said remembering that day "yeah, im doing fine" Kima said "in brighter news, im dating zack now!" Kima said, MsMowz smiled " I knew you 2 would get together" Ms Mowz shuddered all of a sudden "whats wrong?" "Nothing, just some strange feeling theres another assassin, but not coming for me"

Hatred cantinue to teleport to place till he found Hunters houdout "There it is..." Hatred flew towareds the cave entrince. On top of a tree on TOP of the cave Hunter carfully amed a sniper at 2 yoshi's exploring the jungle  
"**come on, everyone nkows he's dead scarla"**

**"no hes not! nobaody found his body"**

HUnter put his fingure on the trigger "ill make sure no one knows.." He was about to shoot till "HUNTER BLACK KOOPA!" startled by the outburst shot the gun and fell off the tree, but Hatred teleported under the tree caching hunter on his back "THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU! I WAS ABOUT TO ASSASSINATE SOME IDIOTS TRYING TO DISCOVER ME!" "ill handle it" Hatred teleported behind scarla and slit her neck, then threw his dagger at the other yoshi's head then teleported back "See? told you i got this!" "huh, what do you want" "remember Rainbow dash? the mare who was obsessed with the wonderbolts" "yeah, you told me about her, what about her" "i need your help assassinating her...and even her friends too!" Htred handed Hunter one of his daggers and 10 throwing knives "Im listening..."

**Im done, please review, even you guest! now im gonna record journey to the end lets play for minecraft and one last thing: fanfiction and word word bank is different so when word has loooks long fanfiction look short...sorry about the errors im very tired its 12:30 am!**

**epic out**


	3. Chapter 3

**HHHIIIIIII i gots a present for a special athour soon so stay tooned, its noot in this fanfic so its its own fanfic (errors FTW) but here you go, no worrying about errors till i get word k?**

**jungle 12:00 am**

"okay, the plan is to torture Rainbow Dash emotionaly" Hatred said

"Wait how?" Hunter commeted

"by killing her friends till theres no one to protect her"

"Then who are we gonna kill then?"

" Twilight for her magic, Applejack for her judicu, Pinkie for learning her force feild powers, and Rarity for martial arts and her magic, im also gonna need some shape sifting powers" Hatred explaind

"gotcha, and what about Fluttershy? And ?" Hunter asked

Hatred cringed when Hunter mentioned Fluttershy "uhhh, i think we should leave her alone"

"why? Does the Pony assassin have a soft spot for her?" Hunter mocked "NO! Is not a good time to tell you k?" Hunter smirked "okay, we'll leave her be" Hunter crossed his fingers behind his back _**I know why you want to leave her alive...**_

SWEET APPLE ACRES 10:00 am

Applejack was practicing judicu by beating a punching bag, she was throwing kicks, punchs and combo's at the bag. If her friend is in danger she should atlease practice so know one comes at her. Tired from punching and kicking for a bout an hour she dicided to leave the barn to see how Twilight was doing.

Applejack enter Twilights tree house yelling "TWILIGHT! Suger cube are ya home?" Applejack heard something like running, turning around she saw a small dark figure jump on her back with a sword at her neck "state your bisniss!"

"Ya spelled business wrong!"

"Just tell me!"

"uhhhh Applejack of sweet apple acres!"

The person jumped of her bicked and switched the lights on; reviling spike in his assassin uniform and a katana in his hand "sorry applejack, thought you were the assassin"

"wait, yer an assassin too?"

"WAS an assassin"

"okay, so what happen?"

Spike grasped his sword nervously "i dont like to talk about it..."

"okay, so wheres Twilight?"

" She took Rainbow to the spa to relax"

"but... Rainbow is at mah house sugercube" Thats when everything clicked "WE NEED TO GET TO THE SPA!"

SPA 10:30 AM

Twilight sat in a spa chair next to "Rainbow dash" getting cream placed on her face( shut up!) "ahhhh, this is nice isnt it Dash! relaxing fromthe stress and all" Twilight said "yeah..." "Rainbow dash" smirked evily at twilight, she had a knife under wing showing "hatred" on the blades. Hatred grabed the knife and in a swift mood jumped on top of twilight holding it to her neck "OKAY TWILIGHT, TELL ME WERE rAINBOW DASH IS OR IM SLISING YER NECK!" Twilight recognized the accent "H-hatred?" "tell me, or im killing you" Twilight kicked Hatred off of her. She got up and tryed to run to the nearest exit but Hatred teleported in front of her, he morphed back to his normal looked walking towareds, Twilight walked back trying to get away from him but it only increased his speed "you better tell me were Dash is or you AND the twins will be killed in a blink of an eye!" Hatred threatened. Meanwhile, the twins were in the back of the room hugging each other shacking, Aloe quatly sobed digging her head in her older sisters chest (Lotus was born 20 minutes before aloe) thats when Aloe noticed something "wait lotus, you know judicu to right?"

"yeah bu-"

"Pease help Ms. Twilight! i dont know any martial arts!"

"I cant! Hatred wo-"

"please..."

Aloe gave lotus the puppy eyes.

"Okay!"

Meanwhile Twilight was in a corner shaking while Hatred threatined her one last time

"tell me, or im killing, one last chance" Hatred raised his knife, Twilight refused again. Hatred, pissed off, was ready to stab her when he was kicked in the face. Lotus landed in a martial arts style, she got up facing hatred "If you hurt Aloe and Twilight, im force to use force" Hatred got up wiping the blood of his face "okay then" He threw a punch but she caught it without hesitation. Hatred got flustrated and started throwing punchs faster then Bruce Lee (LOL) yet lotus blocked them all, she then threw punches back at him hitting him 3/10 times, mostly from hatreds blocking. Lotus then threw kickes and punches in the air at Hatred and he did the same, after about 5 minutes of battle, he ducked her latest kick and jumped and kicked her in the face. Lotus shrieked in pain from the sudden kick and fell on the ground with a bloody nose. Hatred stood over and laughed "Trying to fight me is a 10 percent chance of winning"

Hatred placed the knife on her neck "any last words?" "yeah, go to hell!" Lotus spit on his face, he then slit her neck making her croke, her eyes roled to the back of her head and then closed her eyes. Twilight sat there shocked at the gory( really?) kill, Hatred faced aloe and smiled. Aloe shrieked and ran past Hatred only to get her tail stoped on "hmmm, what should i do with you?"

"P-please dont hurt me"

"Your cute for an 18 year old"

"EEEEWWWW! not that you perv!"

Hatred hit her in the head with the bund of his knife

"Not that!"

Hatred drug Aloe down to the nearest broom closet and brokke the inside nobe "ill let you live, till you starve to death" "Please dont..." he threw her inside and smiled "good luck getting out" he threw a rope already tied to fit someones head in. He looked at Twilight "Ill be back..."

Applejack and spike ran inside the spa to see a horrible suprise, Lotus was on the ground with her neck slit, Twilight in fatal pasision and murmering a different language in fear, and someone traped in the broom closet

"W-what happened here?" spike asked shaking

"He...he killied lotus" Twilight pointed to lotuses corpes

"He...he's coming for me next"

"Dont think that!"

Twilight jumped up "YES HE IS! I REFUSED TO TELL HIM WERE RAINBOW WAS NOW HES GONNA COME FIND ME AND KILL ME!" Twilight droped to the ground and sobed, Applejack new it was hopeless till she got an idea "Spike get Dash, ah got an idea"

ROUGEPORT 11:30 AM

Ms. Mowz sat at her desk at howz of badges (i havnt played the game in a while stop swaeting me!) "you spelled sweating wrong" (STOP BRAKEN THE FORTH WALL) She was texting on her cell phone till she got a phone call

"Hello?"

_**"hello, Mary isnt it?"**_

"i like to be called Mowz as my last name"

_**"well, i was informed by Applejack about Hatred and peach about hunter, zack and Kima was found in the hospital from an incounter and was told he's coming after you!"**_

" Awww come on trollestia, everyone knows he's dead"

_**'' Not what i hear, shapesifters cant fully die, the take in another form in death wich neverkiles them fully, only for 2 years highest"**_

Mowz heart skiped a beat

"T-two years?"

_**"yes, im calling everyone that both hunter and Hatred, HERES THE LIST:**_

_**Zack**_

_**Kima**_

_**You**_

_**Rainbow dash, Twilight, Applejack,Rarity,Spike,Fluttershy, Pinkiepie**_

_**Princess peach**_

_**Fire cloud and Ice scerlite**_

_**Koops**_

_**Koopie**_

_**and the cutie mark crusaders"**_

"Why all of them?"

_**"The all have an ability that no one has"**_

"when are coming?"

"_**Now"**_

Ms. Mowz was teleported to Celestia's castle, she saw Everyone on her list was there "so, Waht do we do?"

"You all stay here till we find the assassin's and kill them" Luna stood on her hind legs and took out katanas from her satch "Everyy take one, If i ever notify he's here, Kill Hatred slow and painful" Luna walked out angry "Whats you problem?"

Luna stoped and turned around "whats my problem? I TELL YOU WHATS MY PROBLEM!"

**Like the new writing style im using? and im changing the plot alittle for more interest, my school ends in 6 days from may 25 so ill be for you minecrafts pro's, call of duty and halo shooters, and awesome writers!**

**Epic out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, my school is over AGAIN! so more videos and fanfics,i didnt stop 2102 or possassion, im just working on this fic more, let me shut up at start the chapter**

Luna raise( i forgot to mention she had a dress on) her black and blue dress showing millions of scares on her chest and stomach. Everyone was shocked at the cuts and scares she have

"Hatred attacked me trying to get in the castle, luckily he ran off when he got a text message, but because of him i can barely run from stitches in my leg, he also said something about frigidos" Luna explained gritting her teeth angrily.

"wait, frigidos walked out on us, plus he isnt an assassin anymore how is Hatred speaking to him" Twilight asked

"Because frigidos returned to the CKSA, nobody in ponyville no about them except us, so he returned to finish what he started" Celestia explained

"how did you know that?"

"what? you thought being the princess of this kingdom means i cant know or BE an assassin, i rather not be an assassin"

"as long Fluttershy comes back from getting angle and everyone stays in the castle secretly, Hatred wont find us" luna said

"are you sure about that?" spike said

Everyone turned there faces at spike confused

"They will be back..."

Spike smiled at what he said

_**This time, im not Twilight's little servant anymore...**_

**CKSA Headquarters 7:00 pm (forgot the time in the last chapter)**

"Fear, you remember frigidos right?"

"yeah, he left the cksa for those ponies"

"well, guess who came back"

Hunter move to side reaveling a black pony with red dragon armor. **(A/N dammit Haloarc! why you know tell me what frigi looks like!)**

**"**Ahhhh welcome back Frigidos, any reason you returned?"

Frigidos smirked

"to finish what i started 2 years ago and to help hatred and hunter here out"

"speaking of Hatred, where the hell is he?"

FLUTTERSHY'S COTTEGE(THIS IS ABOUT TO SHOCK THE HELL OUT OF YOU)

Fluttershy was putting angle in a cage(well, because he was acting weard) when she got a knocke on her door

"coming!"

Fluttershy opened her door and was shocked to see who was standing there

"H-huntblack?"

"Fluttershy, my name is Hatred, so stop callling me that!" Hatred yelled startlying the shy pony. Hatred sighed "i apologize for yelling sister, im just pissed off thats all"

"Hun- i mean Hatred, i haven't seen you since... what happened"

_**EPIC FLASHBACK**_

**It was 2093, and Hatred an Fluttershy was only just nine years old. There why in flight school learning how to fly, But Hatred had a problem with his wrings, he didnt know how to use them correctly, which is why this here happened:**

**Hatred and Fluttershy got out of the school building with there grades from their latest flight test **

**"this sucks, i got a D- on my flight test!"**

**"Well its not your fault you cant use your wings right, atleast your trying" **

**Flutershy tryed to cheer him up but thats when a 4 of the class mates strolled out: Bane, Light, Burst, and starflower.**

**"oh hey, look who it is, the Foul who cant fly" Star mocked punching his wing**

**"Come on guys! leave me alone"**

**"or what? you gonna fly up and get us?" Bane and the rest fly in the air and mocked him**

**"HEY!" Everypony looked at fluttershy "leave him alone! its not his fault he was never fully taut how to fly!" **

**Bane fly down at fluttershy's face "so, he was never taut , Pfft, not my problem, he's still a loser"**

**"Shut up! im better then you in everything else! you cant even walk" Hatred yelled**

**That comment pissed bane off. Bane jumped at Hatred at began to punch him in the face**

**"whats the loser gonna do? what you gonna do Jackass!"**

**Burst and light pulled bane off of Hatred "okay, that's enough"**

**"NO! ONE MORE PUNCH"**

**Bane got out of there grasped and began walling on Hatred leaving bruises on his face. Fluttershy pushed Bane off of him**

**"Get off of him! he's nine! your only 11!"**

**Bane, getting more angry, slapped Fluttershy across the face knocking her on the ground. Hatred saw this and was steamed, at this moment he couldnt control himself, all he saw and heard was his ringing in anger and tears from watching his older(2 years) get slapped to the ground and getting picked on.**

**Hatred grabbed the nearest rock on the ground, and in a swift move, bashed Banes head in. Blood spatter on the ground after the bash in, Light saw this and backed away slowly**

**"you thought you all could mess with me and my sister!?"**

**"w-whoa, were sorry!"**

**"SORRY DOUSNT CUT IT"**

**Hatred stabed Light with the same sharp rock he had. He stabed him in the chest making him crock. Burst diceded to run away as fast as he can but was stopped with Hatred hoof on his tail(seem familir).**

**"WAIT HUNT, DONT KILL ME! ILL DO ANYTHING SPARE ME AND STAR!"**

**"hmmmm, should i? nah"**

**Hatred smashed his hoff deep in Burst's head. He saw star running back to the schooling yeling for help. hatred ran after her at full speed and grabbed her mouth, you could here muffled screems in his hoof.**

**"My Little Starflower: Revenge is death"**

**He snapped stars neck and watched as her body fell on the ground, he snapped out of his rampage and looked around. He looked at his bloody hovves.**

**"wha...what have i done"**

**He saw Fluttershy run up to him**

**"WHAT DID YOU DO!"**

**"i-i-"  
" YOU JUST MURDERED 3 STALLIONS AND A MARE! WHAT THE F**K IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"**

**Hartred was startled by his sisters anger **

**"F-Fluttershy i didnt know what came over me...i-im sorry"**

**"SORRY DOUSNT CUT IT!"**

**Fluttershy slapped him across the face. She stoped when she looked at him, he had tears in his eyes.**

**"H-hunt, im so sorry i didn-"**

**"no, i discerved it"**

**Hattred started trotting towareds the opesite way to there house**

**"Fluttershy...tell our parents what i did... and that im dead"**

**"n-no Hunt come back!"**

**It was to late, he was already gone. Fluttershy droped on the ground and sobed, she was going to miss her brother so much...even if he is a murderer...she still loved him.**

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

" i havnt seen you since that day, i told mom and dad you were dead, the whole family was devestated from what i told"

Fluttershy ran up and hugged him

"i mist you so much, what have youve been doind?"

Hatred stomped nervously

"i, uhh, im part of the cksa..." Hatred said nervously. Fluttershy looked at him surprised and scared "you...your an assassin?" He nodded.

"why!"

"i ran off to canterlot and a black stalion asked me what was i doing here, i told him everything that happened. They trained me and took care of me like i was there own, since then i was a killing mechine..im responsible for some of the murders of some princess, and celebritys"

"did you come here to kill me?"

"Fluttershy no! i would never hurt my older sister!"

Fluttershy was still nourvous about him

"Why do want to kill Rainbow dash so much?"

The quaston struck him like a bunch of bricks

"she made me angry, and... the clan whats me to kill her"

"Please dont kill any of my friends..."

"im sorry Fluter, i..i have to"

Hatred ran out of the door and flew off to the clan

CONTERLOT 12:00 AM

Hatred, Hunter and Frigidos all snuck to conterlots main castle, Hatred was still alittle shacky but was still able to stick with the mission. Hatred and Hunter shape shifted to night guards(Luna). Frigidos didnt have to shape shift, they already had a plan.

"hey guys" hatred as a gaurd called out

"i found this guy truying to sneek in the castle"

The guards all looked at him, the recongrnized Frigidos

"looks like its frigidos, lock him up b-"

Hatred stabed the gaurd in the head, The other gaurds cought this and ran to Hatred and figidos with there swords out. Hunter ran by one of the guards and slide under him slising his stomich and throught, he then turned around and stabed the last one

"lets get in there and end them all, one by one"

30 minutes later

Everyone was geting ready for bed that night, some were scared that one of the assassin was going to strick. Dash was scared the most.

Rainbow dash was sleeping with Ms. mowz and Fluttershy

"so, how does it feel to hunted down?"

Rainbow shot a look at mowz

"what do you mean?"

"i mean, i was hunted down by hunter after koops tortured me, then he sent assassin to me"

"that explains why your not found of him"

"i still have dreams about that time... rarly thoe"

Before dash can speak, Twilight and koopie burst in the room both sweating and scared

"Its applejack! she got attacked!"

Rainbow and the rest ran into Applejacks room to see Princss luna with a black eye holding applejack's head up off the ground, she had a huge hole in her stomich with blood lecking out of it

"W-wht happened?"

"Hatred...Hunter..and frigidos entered...the castle" Applejack crocked

"Applejack are you okay!"

"i Failed to protect you all" Applejack faced dash and Ms mowz "there coming for you both"

Apple jack closed her eyes and stopped breathing

"WERE SCREWED!"

**i fix torture DEAL WITH IT! and its summer break DEAL WITH IT i like saying deal with it DEAL WITH TI!(DAMMIT MEST UP!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**2102 is planed to be the next story i update, i also forget to say frigidos belongs to holoarc and sketcher to zacherythepegabrony/tablesketchbrony/ipreferparaka rry-zackovic( a birthday present for zachery :3).**

**and heres a quote from frigidos's story for what he looks like: "He is described to be a pegasus, about between Big Mac and Shining in size, well trained, deep/dark violet fur with with ice blue markings, but the strangest thing is, and don't ask questions about how, but they say that he somehow posses magic" -darkness returnes, holoarc best fanfic ever**

**last note, the list was cut off, sketcher , and walther was on the list**

"WE ARE SCREWED!" Ms Mowz shreiked

"wait, if you, me, Princess Luna, Twilight, Fluttershy is in here, and the assassin's are in the-" Rainbow stop talking when she saw who was at the door. Ms Mowz was confused till she saw a yellow pony with a red bow and a blank flank stiar at applejack with tears

"W-What happen to mah sister?"

"A-Applebloom its nothing-"

"WHAT HAPPEN!?"

Princess Luna couldnt lie to a filly, she had to tell the (hurtful) truth.

"Your sister, she was a victem to the assassinations, Im sorry applebloom your sister is dead" Luna explained

Applebloom fell on the ground holding her ears "NO, NO STOP LIEN TO ME!"

"Apple bloom im sorry-"

"THIS ISNT FAIR! WHY DOES THESE DAMN ASSASSIN HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING!"

"whoa, applebloom, laungauge" Ms. Mowz sayed

Applebloom sobed on the ground, Rainbow Dash affored to take her to her room. Ms Mowz was in alittle panic "is everyone on the list for The assassin here yet!"

"uhhhh, no, Sketcher, walther, firecloud and ice scerlit, spike and pinkie pie havnt made it, pinkie was at sugar cube corner trying to make cupcakes"

Outside, Hatred was huvering over the window to there room listening to what they was saying

"what do you here?" Hunter asked

"Pinkie as alone at her candy shop"

"im looking forward to beat the candy out pinkie's head" Frigidos sayed

"we'll split up, Hunter go after Ms Mowz, ill go for pinkie, Frigidos go after sketcher"

"why sketcher frigidos?"

Frigidos showed a skar on his stomech "the dumbass thought it was funny to cut me when i wasnt looking when i envaded walthers facility a year ago!"

SUGAR CUBE CORNER 11:00 PM(FORGOT TIME)

Pinkie was franticly trying to finish the icing on her cupcakes, If there assassin coming for her she needs to hurry up. 5 min later she heard a knock on here door, she answer to see a busness man "hello, im selling uuhhh frying pans, would you like to by one?"

"oh sure!"

Pinkie let the shapesifter in sugar cube corner and locked the door "dont want those assassins getting in!"

"sorrry, pinkie, its to late for that try"

Pinkie ears droped when he said her name "n-no your not-"

"not an assassin coming to kill you? well im a am"

Hatred took out his knife and tryed to stab her but she formed a pink force feild(like in halo series) around her

"IM NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!"

''tsk tsk, thought you could fight me like applejack?"

"if i die, atleast i die trying"

"you mean when you die?"

He threw another jab but pinkie cought his hand and kicked the knife out his hand and punched him in the face. He wiped the blood of his snout "wanna be like that huh?"

Hatred teleported behind pinkie but she turned and kicked, hatred cought her kick and threw her aganst the wall. She picked herself up when hatred teleported next to her, she threw a force feild to block his punch, he threw more but she kept blocking every punch with a force feild.

Hatred go flustrated and teleported the other side of ppinkie, she got startled she endup dissipereing in thin air, Hated was suprised at her new found skill "invisible huh?"

Hatred grabed some flour and threw it in the air and kicked it. It explouded leaving four all over the shop, he saw a figure covered in flour and smiled "good bye pinkie"

He grabed his knife and cut pinkies leg making her fall on the ground, visable.

"tsk, i told you youll never when i fight with me!"

"not if i was fluttershy!"

hatred flinched at her comment, he got angry and stabed her in the head. Pinkie body turned lifeless and fell on the ground, blood poring from her head

"neva in your afterlife menchin flutershy to me" Hatred sayed in his normal accent

CONTERLOT 1:30 pm

Princess Celestia was concerned about pinkie, she was gone for about an hour to do a five min job.

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE!"

Twilight ran in the royal room

"Yes Princess?"

"Check on pinkie pie for me!"

Twlight smirked and jump on Celestia with a knife in her hand, ''Twlight morphed into the body of Hatred.

"remember celestia, your on the list to"

Princess Celestia jump up in her bed from the strange dream she just had. She heard a loud boom coming from one of the guest rooms "wha?"

In the geast room seconds before, Twilight and Fluttershy was having a conversation to calm themselves on pinkies absents when a blue pony flew threw the window rolling on the floor the landing on the wall, he had red hair going down his head and a pincel cutie mark

Frigidos jump in with his sword in hand, Sketcher kicked him in the stomach knocking Frigidos on his back. Twilight and Fluttershy was startled by the fight, they sat far back and watched as the battle took place.

Frigidos ran to Sketcher to kill him, Sketcher jumped off the wall landed behind Frigidos and punched him in the back off the head knocking him out. Twilight used her magic to grab Frigidos's body and threw it out the window, he landed in the bushes and woke up. The rest off the assassins ran up to where he was.

"i got pinkie, she wont be bouncing anymore"

"i couldnt find Mowz, she was better at hiding then last time"

Frigidos woke up from bieng knocked out( **A/N dont asked why i said it like that)**

"I LOST to sketcher, damn his fast for an artist!"

"it sucks Hatred got a kill and we got our ass kicked!"

"or couldnt find our victim"

"its those damn princesses! they protect them!"

"we need another blood thirsty killer, Nightmare"

All three assassin got a chill down their spines

"No!"

They all looked at Hatred

"He'll get all the killes how are we gonna assassinate if he does the work!"

Hunter facepalm

"okay, heres the plan, we kill Luna and celestia, kill the elements of 'harmony', kill Ms. Mowzes friends, then we go on assassinating celebrities!"

"Like Justun Beiber!" Hatred said

"Dumbass he's on earth not here on subcom!" Frigidos commented

"whatever! lets sneek in at night and kill celestia!"

"why not luna?"

"celestia puts up more off a fight, Luna's afraid of me! and i also want to have one quack kill.." Hatred said

IN THE CASTLE!

Luna and celestia both called a meeting to speak about Pinkies absents

"I called you all here to alert you that Pinkie was found dead!"

Everyone was in a stat of panic.

Thats when the door burst open revealing 2 koopa's and a black yoshi

"i heard about hunter and the assassin pony's, we came to help you all out" Zack said

"i was trained better, i can control my shapesifting so i can distract them!" Kima(zero) said

"when the princess get here, tell her Spike got this all covered!" Spike said

Everyone was glad to see the trio was alive and well

"Zack, Spike, i thought you both died in the hospital! i heard spike was injured" Ms mowz said

"im well, and ready to kick there ass!"

Thats when sketcher noticed something roll on the ground

"SMOKE BOMB!"

Everyone jump out of the way, no one can see in the middle of the smoke. Sketcher saw a pony fly by at top speed, he heard a shriek, a 'CRACK' and a 'BUMP' on hard wood.

When the smoke cleard everyone looked around

"everyone okay?" Luna asled

"OH MY GOD TWILIGHTS HEAD"

Everyone turned and looked at Twiliights lifeless body, her head was twisted 90 degrees to the right.

"he snaped her neck, there more better then we thought" Spike said

_**heheheheheheheheheheh**_

Luna recognized the voice

"N-nightmare?"

They saw a human with sharp claws and a dragon tail land on the ground

"remember me?"

**whats Nightmare gonna do! next chapter will have a quack fight but no kills(maybe), it will also focess more on the CMC, the good assassin trio(kima, zack and spike), Spike, rarity, and sketcher and his best friends fire cloud and walther!**

**Epic out!**


End file.
